


better together

by LadybugsFanfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is Bad at Feelings, Canon Compliant, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post Relationship-Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugsFanfics/pseuds/LadybugsFanfics
Summary: It’s been six weeks, five days and seven hours since Keiji, in a rare show of emotions, showed his anger at Koutarou never having the time for him. He gets that volleyball is a big part of Koutarou’s life, that it takes time and he doesn’t always have that extra day or two off for a trip to Tokyo, but only seeing his boyfriend the few times Keiji takes the train to Sendai is not enough.It’s not a worthwhile relationship if Keiji has to do all the work.Akaashi and Bokuto decided to take a break and after six weeks, Bokuto shows up at Akaashi's apartment to talk.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Unrequited Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	better together

**Author's Note:**

> so this was commissioned by twisty on tumblr and such a fun fic to write! had a blast and i hope y'all like it too! its my first haikyuu fic and i am super proud and super nervous.
> 
> please do enjoy!

Keiji’s head is full. A constant repeat of every scenario possible, of every reason why Koutarou is sitting in front of him right now, of every possible direction this can take their relationship.

It’s been six weeks, five days and seven hours since Keiji, in a rare show of emotions, showed his anger at Koutarou never having the time for him. He gets that volleyball is a big part of Koutarou’s life, that it takes time and he doesn’t always have that extra day or two off for a trip to Tokyo, but only seeing his boyfriend the few times Keiji takes the train to Sendai is not enough.

It’s not a worthwhile relationship if Keiji has to do all the work.

Yet, during those six weeks, all Keiji could think about was how much he missed Koutarou, how much this break hurt. He couldn’t get his mind off of Koutarou’s bright smile, his annoying mood swings that Keiji finds cute for some reason he can’t explain, and the absolute charm of a man he is. Koutarou has somehow etched himself into Keiji’s very existence, and it’s been made so abundantly clear during this break.

Maybe it’s the reason why Keiji went to Miya Osamu. Maybe it’s the reason he called the Miya twin so often. Maybe it’s the reason he’s more than ready to call off the friends with benefits the two of them have had if there’s any chance that Koutarou wants to get back together.

He waits, patiently, for any words to leave Koutarou’s mouth. It feels like eternity, like enough time to sift through everything that’s happened in the past almost seven weeks more than four times.

He’s on the fifth run-through when Koutarou shifts in his seat and catches Keiji’s attention.

“I want to get back together.” Koutarou rises and closes the distance, flopping down on the couch next to Keiji, though practically on top of him. “It’s been _hell!_ I miss you so much! Please don’t leave me.”

Keiji wants to ignore the whine in Koutarou’s voice, wants to hold back just a little, wants to not give in to the pout on Koutarou’s lips. But Keiji does not have that kind of strength and finds a smile spread across his lips.

“I’ve missed you, too,” he says.

Koutarou’s pout expands into a grin. “Yay!” He wraps his arms around Keiji’s waist and presses a soft kiss to Keiji’s lips. “Also, I got a surprise for you.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“I bought an apartment.” Koutarou wiggles his shoulders. His grin grows bigger, somehow. “Here. In Tokyo.”

A few beats of silence pass as Keiji’s heart threatens to beat out of his chest. He’s not sure how he’s supposed to react, whether he’s supposed to kiss Koutarou so hard there’s no doubt about how much he loves him, or if he’s supposed to ask Koutarou to take him there at once so they can break it in…

“Aww, too stunned to talk, huh? Don’t worry, babe, I’ll show it to you later.” Koutarou grins, loosening the grip he has around Keiji’s waist. He sits up, golden eyes gone serious in a way Keiji has never found out whether suits him or not, and looks Keiji straight in the eyes. “I promise to take more time to get out here. Any day off, any time I possibly can. I’ll even bring Atsumu and Shoyo with me sometimes.”

“Thank you,” Keiji says, finally finding the right words. “I appreciate it.”

Koutarou smiles. “You know, you can just say you love me. It’s okay, I can handle it.”

Keiji rolls his eyes. “You usually tackle me, pepper me with kisses and scream it until you’re certain I’ve become deaf.”

“So, you saying you don’t enjoy it?”

“Never said that.” Keiji smirks. He leans forward, his lips nearly touching Koutarou’s. Their breaths mingle, hot air brushing along his skin. “I do love you,” he whispers and closes the distance between them before his boyfriend has any chance to reply.

The kiss is passionate, hard. Teeth graze lips, tongues explore mouths, hands go _everywhere._ Keiji breaks away, planting kisses along Koutarou’s jaw. He sucks when he hears the quiet “I love you, too” uttered from his boyfriend, ending in a hitched moan.

Keiji has absolutely no intention of ever letting this man get away from him again.

* * *

The call isn’t long. Not because Keiji doesn’t feel like he has anything to apologize for―he has kind of understood he does, but because Miya Osamu never picks up.

Three rings, nothing. Four. Five. Six. Nothing. When it breaks to voicemail, Keiji immediately hangs up. He doesn’t leave voicemails. It never feels right. If someone wants to know why he called, they can call him back.

He gives it three days before he tries to call Osamu again. 

No answer.

He sends a text. A quick _‘Can we talk? I don’t want to do this over text.’_

No answer.

After another day, and Koutarou asking what’s on Keiji’s mind, he decides to not give it more thought. It’s not like Keiji himself feels anything bad about breaking something over text, it’s more that he’s seen how everyone responds to text break-ups, even the ones not part of the relationship.

It might’ve taken him years to learn those social norms, but he doesn’t want to hurt someone any more than he has. He might not show it, but he does care about other people’s emotions.

But now, Keiji doesn’t feel like he has much choice. Somehow Osamu found out that Koutarou was back in town, and somehow he put two and two together.

_‘You’re not picking up the phone or calling me back, so I don’t feel like I have much of a choice but to do this over text. Bokuto and I are back together. Thank you for keeping me company the past six weeks, but it can’t go on any longer.’_

Keiji sends it, thinks nothing of it, and is not surprised when he never gets an answer.

He does think back to the first time, when he cornered Osamu, pushed him up against a wall and told him to make him forget everything. A quick reply of how he and Koutarou were on a break, how it wouldn’t be a problem, and Osamu complied.

Maybe once or twice did Osamu ask if Keiji had time, but mostly, it was Keiji requesting Osamu’s presence. It was fun, while it lasted. It made him forget, but it was never the same as with Koutarou.

And that was the whole point, wasn’t it? To have something with no string attached during the break to keep himself from being the first to break, from being the first to tell Koutarou how much he means to him.

Probably a little petty, but he felt the need for it after his great show of anger. He doesn’t regret it either. Honestly, after almost seven weeks away and being with someone else he doesn’t have feelings for, it’s made Keiji realize just how much he loves Koutarou.

It’s made him appreciate the moments where they lie in bed, Keiji basically pressing his face into his boyfriend’s tits, and enjoying the silence and the touch. It’s made him appreciate the hype of his boyfriend, his constant mood swings, and his need to be friends with everyone more than he already did.

Most of all, it’s made him realize how more compatible he is with an extrovert rather than another introvert. It’s not like Koutarou can’t be quiet sometimes either; it’s rare, but he can be.

Maybe something could’ve been with Osamu, but Keiji doesn’t want to think about it anymore. Not when he’s with Koutarou and he’s happier than he’s been the past few years.

A break may seem like a break-up, but Keiji honestly thinks it’s the best thing that ever happened to him.

* * *

Three weeks after Keiji sent a text to Osamu about him and Koutarou being back together, he finally gets a reply. Short, straight to the point, and more painful than Keiji expected.

_‘Sorry this reply is late. Happy for you and Bokuto. See you around, Akaashi.’_

**Author's Note:**

> again, this was super fun to write and i hope you liked it! if you want more stories from me, you can check out [my page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugsFanfics) where there is mostly bnha fics but will, eventually, come more haikyuu!
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ladybug_writes) and [tumblr](https://ladybugsfanfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
